Hagrid's Turn
by AJ Freas
Summary: "If I understand this right, Hagrid was expelled from Hogwarts fifty years ago because he was wrongfully accused of opening the Chamber of Secrets even though his involvement was never proven." Harry mulled over his thoughts. - A one shot story of how things could/should have ended Harry's second year at Hogwarts.


The trumpeting sound reverberated around the staff room that was filled with a celebrating Weasley family, a few staff members and students that were recently released from the hospital ward. Harry cowered under the immense sound of the blast. His eyebrow was raised in amusement, but the big man was inconsolable as he blew his nose time and time again. At long last Hagrid gathered his emotions together and stuffed his handkerchief into a coat pocket muttering, "Sorry I'm late, 'ad a bit of trouble with some ruddy owl named Erol."

Ron's cheeks blushed to a deep crimson that traveled to the tips of his ears and gave the big guy a sheepish grin. "Sorry about that, Hagrid."

The half man - half giant gave Ron a huge grin and a pat on his shoulders that nearly bucked the poor second year student's knees. Hagrid chucked with uproarious booming laughter, "Tha's alright. I'm jus' glad to be shot of th' place."

Hagrid sat with a thump on a seat that groaned under his weight. Dumbledore discreetly flicked his wand at the chair to reinforce the legs to keep the man seated in a dignified manner.

Harry sat near the headmaster and turned his emerald gaze upon the elder man. "Sir, if I may ask…"

"Ask away, dear boy." Dumbledore raised a goblet in celebration.

That night, Harry had triumphed in the Chamber of Secrets. Of the night's many accomplishments: the Basilisk slayed, Dumbledore reinstated as headmaster, the once petrified students were now human again, the diary destroyed, Ginevra saved and Dobby freed. The feat Harry was interested in discussingwas Hagrid's release from Azkaban and his name finally cleared after fifty years of doubt.

"If I understand this right, Hagrid was expelled from Hogwarts fifty years ago because he was wrongfully accused of opening the Chamber of Secrets even though his involvement was never proven." Harry mulled over his thoughts as Dumbledore awaited the question while sipping his elf wine. "Now that it has been proven that it was Tom Riddle both then and now that opened the chamber, is Hagrid fully cleared of the charges?"

Dumbledore gave Harry his signature twinkling grin and nodded a time or two as he responded, "Oh yes. Our Hagrid is fully cleared of all charges: past and present."

Had the older man known what was coming next, he would have refrained from consuming the wine so soon. Without skipping a beat, Harry asked his follow up question, "In that case, Hagrid should be allowed to go back to school and finish his training. He should be allowed a wand and trained as a full wizard. The Ministry owes him an apology as well as the school does. While I realize you weren't headmaster at the time, that doesn't excuse the school for its earlier behavior."

The headmaster choked on his elf wine, sputtering to the point he that McGonagall flew towards him to beat a time or two on the old man's back. "Breathe, Albus! For goodness sake, what has you so flummoxed?"

Tears streamed from the old man's eyes as he waved off his Deputy. His words were forced, but the message clear. "I'm fine, Minerva." After dabbing his mouth and eyes with a napkin, the highly amused man looked over his half-moon glasses and peered at the one and only Boy-Who-Lived. McGonagall didn't appear to be fully convinced but she did leave the two in peace to turn her attention back to Molly. "Tell me, Harry. What makes you think he wants to continue?"

"Well, I'm not supposed to say, but… did you know that he still has the pieces to his wand?"

Chuckling now, Dumbledore clapped his hands together precisely once before pressing his fingertips together. "Please. Do continue."

A loud boisterous laugh carried across the room and Harry's attention was momentarily distracted by the focus of their conversation, "Well, look at him," The boy waved a hand towards the Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts. "You will never find a more loyal person if you try. He's a true Gryffindor: daring, brave and chival… chiv…"

As Harry struggled with the last word, the headmaster took pity on him, "Chivalric."

Harry wrinkled his nose but waved a hand vaguely at the old man, "yeah, that."

"He does indeed embody the Gryffindor persona… straight down to the recklessness often associated with the House." Dumbledore laughed when Harry scoffed. "Lest you forget young man… I, too, am a Gryffindor."

"Okay, but that doesn't change things, sir. Hagrid deserves a second chance."

"Is this indeed something that he wants?"

"I…" Harry had to pause at that thought and turned his attention to the largest man in the room. "If he is, would you allow it?"

Dumbledore also turned his attention to the man across the room, eating, drinking and laughing with ease amongst the students around him. "Indeed."

* * *

Hogwarts letters had arrived. The streets of Diagon Alley were crowded with students and families making their way through the busy stores purchasing their next year's supply. Amongst those wandering around were two unlikely friends.

"Where to next?"

"There…"

He grinned and nodded. Harry opened the door for him and entered behind him. The tinkling of the bell on the door gave the elderly shopkeeper a warning of new clientele. And even though the unlikely duo gave many an urge to do a double take, this man apparently was expecting them. "Ah, Mr. Hagrid, I was wondering when you would come."

"Good t' see y', Mr. Ollivander."

The aged man smiled at the young boy accompanying the half giant, "Harry Potter: eleven inches, holly, with a phoenix feather core."

Harry chuckled and greeted back, "Afternoon, Mr. Ollivander."

Ollivander's tired weepy gaze swept back to Hagrid, "Your last wand was the largest wand I had ever created… sixteen inches, oak and-"

"Dragon heartstring core." Hagrid sheepishly pulled out his old wand pieces and set them on the counter with reverence, "twas told ne'er t' use it… but nobody told me I 'ad t' toss it away."

The longing in Hagrid's voice when he spoke of his wand reinforced Harry's decision to step in on his friend's behalf. Harry ducked as bits and boxes flew around the room. The boy watched with delight as the large man tried wand after wand until the right one chose him.

It was Hagrid who came for Harry two years ago to give him his Hogwarts letter. It was Hagrid who brought Harry to Diagon Alley to buy his school supplies, a familiar and his first wand. Now it was Hagrid's turn.

* * *

**AN:** A friend of mine inspired this mini-ficlet with a random thought.

"Hagrid was expelled... but you know, he DIDN'T open the chamber of secrets... even if it didn't happen when Dumbledore was headmaster... couldn't he have... I dunno let Hagrid go back and finish his schooling? I mean he still has magical talent..."

I hope you enjoyed my response.


End file.
